


Furiosa: Tough Girl From a Bad Town - [fanvid]

by Geonn



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Character Study, Embedded Video, F/F, Fanvids, Romance, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 03:25:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5896291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geonn/pseuds/Geonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Furiosa is the toughest woman from the worst town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Furiosa: Tough Girl From a Bad Town - [fanvid]

**Author's Note:**

> The song is "Where the Night Goes" by Josh Ritter


End file.
